Shadic Slavery
by Sonic-ZeldaFan
Summary: Shadic and Iblis are best friends until they kidnapped by a generic villain. Will the two escape or meet their demise? Find out in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The Problemor is it?

Disclaimer: Shadic is Sonic and Shadow morphed into one hedgehog. Shadic and Iblis belong SEGA. This is my first story so don't complain if it's bad.

Shadic was running down the road, expecting to see his good friend Iblis. He went and took a left, ran straight for a few seconds and then went in a circle to go right. His eyes was melting when he saw a fire/lava substance. It was Iblis waiting at the centre of the city. "Hey Ibz." "Hi Shics, I have been waiting for like 2 mins!" "It's not like it's my fault that YOU waited, I was at your house a minute ago! Anyways... we should be heading to the Deathly Shrouds by now shouldn't we?" "Agreed." Shadic and Iblis were walking west until they were encountered by a deadly gas. "We...*cough*...didn't...*cough*...see this comiii...


	2. Chapter 2: I know you

Disclaimer: Shadic is Sonic and Shadow morphed into one hedgehog. Shadic and Iblis belong SEGA. This is my first story so don't complain if it's bad.

Shadic woke up as he looked around his surroundings. "What the...? Where am I?" He heard a dead peek of a red glowing dot.

The dot opened the door only to reveal the mysterious Tails Doll.

"Took you long enough for both of you to arise." "Oh really, because you're always up to evil. Before you say whatever what are your goons names? "Great that you asked. I have my fully-built in Shadow Android guards and my great friend, Nazo. And we and my army of Shadow Androids will soon rule the world!

Nyeahahahahahaha!" "But I will make work for me soon with me and Nazo!" "Over our dead bodies we will work for you." "Androids! Take these idiots soon slaves to the Development Facility!" "You won't get away with this, you Tails ripoff!"


	3. Chapter 3: Why me?

Chapter Three

Shadic's POV

I finally have saw Iblis getting beat by a Android. The wind blew coldly on my scars as I can hear the slashing noises of my Beloved Friend was being beaten to the ground. All I can was stand in fear and watch. He had saved me from a punshment when I disagreed to see Master Doll. I found a costume of us both and he dressed as me and vice versa. I stayed outside and spyed on him. After It was over, we both quickly took of our costumes. as the guard charged at him and said, " You were not a the meeting. You will have six slashes if the whip, tommorow morning. And I wont show mercy. As it laughed, it sent a chilly bone down Iblis' spine. He looked pissed and started to kick me to the ground. I screamed in pain and agony as he started kick me in the face. I was out.


	4. Chapter 4: An deathly scent

Chapter Four

Iblis' POV

I got seven more, thanks to that goddamn bastard. We both should have gone, but no. He was too afraid to confront him. "Says the guy that thinks Nazo is unbeatable." Its Shadic! "Hey bud.." "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR CALLING BUDDY!" Shadic deafly shouted. " Y-y-you, BBF..."

Shadic's POV

"Who do you think YOU are? Calling me buddy?" I splurted, " Kicking your own So-Called Buddy!?" "Pffttttt. Says the guy who didn't go to a meeting and is afraid of a Toy and called him a ripoff!?" Iblis said. "That was when I didn't know he was gonna enslave us." I said in a matter-of-fact way.

Normal POV

A girl was brought into the slave house with Iblis and Shadic. It was Crystal (OC) the Hedgestunk! The duo wondered what such prettyness was doing in a slave prison area like here. They would question her when she's ok. "Hey Iblis," whispered Shadic " I dare you to pull her finger and smell her scent." Iblis obeyed and she let out an loud fart that smelt terrible. "Hmm.." Crystal whispered softly. She let out a LBD which made the slave-house smell like hell. Real hell.


	5. News

News.

I have cancelled this story, and I am giving it away. Its because, its sitting there and I have many things to do on 'An Smell to Remember' and I can't leave this alone. PM me to ask for the story to be countinued.

Plz get rid and say My part is part one.

Junior-SonicFan/SonicJR


End file.
